He Who Rebels
by Quinny.555
Summary: "Angels are being killed and I need to know if demons are doing it." Sam blinked. "Uh. No, none of my demons are doing it. I don't even know how to kill an angel." He was sure he could if he really wanted to, but he didn't, so it was moot. "Maybe Lilith is doing it, then?" Castiel sounded hopeful, and Sam figured that it was because he didn't want to face the other possibility.


"So basically, Cas and another angel show up while you and Adam are working a case, threaten to blow up the town if you don't solve it before midnight because it is a seal and they don't know that we know about them wanting the seals to break," Sam said into the phone.

"Yep," Dean said.

"So, I guess that they still haven't found Cas out yet." Sam guessed. He wasn't too worried about the seal. There had only been four broken since the first one and at this rate, he would have no problem finding Lilith before it was too late.

"Cas acted like an obedient soldier who was ready to let Uriel nuke the town if it was God's will, so I guess not." Dean agreed.

"Where's Adam?" Sam asked when he realized his younger brother wasn't adding on to the story at random intervals.

"He's visiting his mom," Dean said. Sam nodded even though he knew his brother couldn't see him.

"So you stopped the seal from breaking?"

"Yeah. Cas said that there were two witches instead of one, so we knew the girl who was being sacrificed was one too. They turned on each other for the last sacrifice. Freakin' witches, man, skeevy as Hell." Sam laughed. Dean always had a hate on for dark witches, how they look like regular people, are 'always spraying their bodily fluids everywhere' (his words), and kill people in the grossest ways. There was a knock on his door and he turned to see Meg stroll in.

"Clarence is here to see you," It took Sam a moment to realize that she was talking about Castiel. He noticed that she always flirted with him when he visited, and Sam thought it was hilarious. She started calling him Clarence soon after meeting him and the look on his face actually startled a laugh out of Sam.

"Hey, Dean, I gotta go. Cas is here." Sam said.

"Tell him I say 'hi'," Dean said. Sam mused that Cas would probably wonder why Dean would tell Sam to tell him hi when he could do it next time they saw each other.

"Hey, Cas, what's up?" Sam said as he entered the throne room. Cas' brow scrunched up.

"Up is a relative term." Sam chuckled.

"It's a human expression. It means, 'what's going on'?"

"Oh. Right. Angels are being killed and I need to know if demons are doing it." Sam blinked.

"Uh. No, none of my demons are doing it. I don't even know how to kill an angel." He was sure he could if he really wanted to, but he didn't, so it was moot.

"Maybe Lilith is doing it, then?" Castiel sounded hopeful, and Sam figured that it was because he didn't want to face the other possibility that it's not demons at all.

"Lilith is in hiding, and she… doesn't have any followers." She didn't have any followers because Sam killed them all. Cas sighed.

"There is only one other type of being that can kill angels," Castiel said gravely and disappeared. He really did suck at goodbyes.

Castiel appeared in an abandoned warehouse, where he felt Uriel's grace emanating from. Angels could hide the signal their grace sends out to other angels if they wanted to, but most didn't bother.

"Castiel," Uriel greeted, vaguely surprised to see him. "I was actually about to come find you."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"I want to talk to you; actually, recruit would be a better word." He then went on to talk about how he was forming a new garrison of angels to rebel against Heaven. To start the apocalypse. If only he knew that that was what heaven wanted the whole time. At the end of his spiel, Castiel took a cautious step away from him.

"What do you say, Castiel. Will you join me?" Castiel just glared at him. "With you, we could be powerful enough to raise our fallen brother."

"Lucifer is not God," Castiel said. He may not believe in Heaven anymore, but Castiel still believed that God was out there.

"God Isn't God anymore." Uriel rumbled.

"What were you going to do, Uriel? Kill off the whole garrison?"

"I only kill the ones who say no." Uriel looked at Castiel with pleading eyes. "So what do you say?"

"The same thing I told heaven," Castiel said and Uriel looked relieved. "No." He growled and struck the other angel in the chest. Uriel went flying through the brick wall behind him with the force of the blow. Castiel put up his fists as Uriel stood from the rubble. Uriel struck his face and his head whipped to the side. The returned the punch with two of his own until Uriel grabbed him by his coat lapels and threw him into an old filing cabinet. Castiel stood back up and spat blood. Uriel shook his head in disappointment that the other angel wouldn't just roll over. Castiel struck out, hitting his face again. Uriel spun with the blow but turned back around with an old pipe clenched in his fist. He hit Castiel with it, sending him sprawling back to land on his knees.

There was now a cut on his nose bleeding sluggishly. He looked up dazedly as Uriel approached him.

"You can't win, Uriel." He said, his voice more gravelly than usual. "I still serve God." Which wasn't entirely true. It was more like he served Humanity, but he believed that God wouldn't want the apocalypse. The larger angel grabbed his shoulder, part keeping his from collapsing completely and part keeping him from getting back up.

"You haven't even met the man!" He shouted. "There is no will," He punctuated each phrase with a punch. "No wrath," another hit. "No _God_," This time he raised his blade, ready to strike when he felt himself freeze. It was less his vessel no longer moving, but his actual grace.

"Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't. But there's still me," The King of Hell said as he strode toward the pair. His hand was raised and he wasn't carrying a blade. He moved his hand slightly and Uriel took a stumbling step back. "And some would argue that I am a God in my own right."

"No. This is impossible." The dark-skinned angel gritted through clenched teeth.

"Implausible. There's a difference." The King corrected. A blade was shoved through the angel's throat and Sam let him fall to reveal Castiel holding the blade. "Nice timing," Sam said before collapsing

"How did you do that?" Castiel demanded as he knelt beside Sam.

"You're welcome," Sam groaned. Castiel gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine. I don't have the power to control demons. They just happen to be made of the things that I can control. Souls. It was a long shot thinking that it would work on grace, but hey, I was right."

"How were you strong enough to do that?" He asked. "You don't drink enough demon blood for that to be the source."

"I gain most of my power from the devotion of my followers like a pagan deity. The blood is just… a conduit for that power." He explained. Castiel grunted.

"I need to report this. You must leave." The angel said, standing before pulling the tall man to his feet.

"Gladly," Sam muttered before disappearing. Castiel sighed. This would be a mess to explain to his superiors.

* * *

**A/N: I would have posted this yesterday, but I cracked the left side of my screen (like a dumbass). **


End file.
